Istriku Sayang
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Draco mencintai Hermione sebagai istri teristimewa dalam hidupnya, sebagai wanita luar biasa dalam setiap jengkal napasnya, dan sebagai ibu terhebat dari anak-anaknya/Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Seterusnya. Sekarang dan Selamanya/'Hermione Malfoy née Granger, istri tercintaku. Istriku sayang ...'/OS. RnR? :)


**|Istriku Sayang|**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Istriku Sayang © Ms. Loony Lovegood

**Rated : T**

**R**o**m**a**n**c**e**, **H**u**r**t/**C**o**m**f**o**r**t, F**a**m**i**l**y

**Warning!**

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

**DraMione** adalah sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai.

Dianjurkan untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu galau bernada tenang XD~

(recom : _Sampai Menutup Mata-Acha, Safe and Sound-Taylor, Fix You-Febri, My Immortal_, dll)

Bacanya pakai perasaan ya!

.

**|H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g G**u**y**s**s**s**... B**u**t **d**o**n**'t **l**i**k**e d**o**n**'t** r**e**a**d**... RnR **p**l**e**a**s**e|**

**.**

**.**

Hermione duduk di tepi ranjang kolosal miliknya dan Draco, dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit berupa ular dan singa di bagian kepala ranjang—seolah mendeskripsikan bahwa ular dan singa Hogwarts dapat bersatu pada akhirnya, sama dengan hubungan kedua insan itu—. Ranjang yang memiliki kanopi di atasnya serta juntaian kelambu elegan yang menghiasi sisi-sisinya. Ranjang yang terlihat begitu mewah dengan seprai berwarna_ chartreuse_. Sangat serasi dengan paduan warna hijau zamrud serta garis-garis berwarna emas pada kelambu mereka. Benar-benar bak ranjang seorang Pangeran dan sang Putri. Yah, tapi memang benar. Draco Malfoy adalah seorang Pangeran Slytherin pada masa sekolahnya dulu di Hogwarts, sementara Hermione adalah sang Putri Gryffindor yang begitu tak disangka-sangka akan menjadi permaisuri di hati sang Pangeran Slytherin itu kini.

_Takdir memang selalu menyimpan kejutan dan rahasia di akhir ceritanya._

"Draco," ujar Hermione membuka percakapan. Draco yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring di atas ranjangnya sementara Hermione yang duduk di tepinya, hanya memasang telinga menunggu kelanjutan perkataan dari istri tercintanya itu. Hermione Malfoy née Granger.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar nan hangat melingkar erat di pinggang Hermione. Wanita itu tersentak pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia merasa nyaman. Jemarinya bergerak turun dan memegangi tangan pucat milik suaminya, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Hermione dengan manja.

"Kenapa, _dear_?" Bisiknya pelan. Deru napasnya menggelitik tengkuk Hermione yang kini terekspos menampilkan leher jenjangnya lantaran surai cokelatnya yang ia ikat ke atas. Hermione tersenyum, meskipun tentu saja Draco tak bisa melihatnya dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Draco," Hermione berujar lirih. Draco mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya." Hening sejenak. "Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menerimaku apa adanya." Draco yang seolah sudah mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ini segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menarik Hermione agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Manik argentnya bertemu langsung dengan manik karamel milik Hermione, wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini selain ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hermione, _dear_," ujar Draco perlahan. Kedua tangannya mulai menangkup wajah cantik Hermione. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, 'Mione. Terima kasih karena kau masih tetap bertahan hingga kini ... untukku dan ... juga jagoan kecil kita, Scorpie dan Rosie." Draco beralih menatap ke sebuah keranjang bayi di sudut ruangan. Keranjang bayi yang berisikan hasil buah cinta mereka, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dan Rose Aquilla Malfoy. Sepasang bayi kembar yang usianya kini hampir menginjak satu tahun. Jangan tanyakan betapa bahagianya Malfoy Senior dan Granger Senior ketika mengetahui cucu mereka kembar.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah—terharu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan memiliki sepasang bayi kembar dari hasil buah cintanya dengan Draco Malfoy—pemuda yang begitu ia benci semasa bersekolahnya di Hogwarts. Ia selalu ingin tertawa ketika mengingat betapa konyolnya Draco mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya sewaktu mereka menjabat sebagai sepasang Ketua Murid beberapa tahun silam. Yah, baru beberapa tahun silam. Dan sekarang usia mereka baru menginjak dua puluh empat tahun. Usia yang terlalu muda bukan dengan kehadiran sepasang bayi kembar yang baru akan menginjak usia setahun? Yah, _young parents_. Tapi jangan salah, mereka begitu menikmatinya.

Draco mengusap pipi Hermione perlahan, lalu kemudian jemarinya turun ke jemari Hermione. Meremasnya dengan pelan, seakan wanita di hadapannya adalah barang rapuh yang harus ia perlakukan dengan selembut mungkin. Yah, bagi Draco, Hermione memang adalah sosok wanita yang sangat berharga, bahkan mengalahkan apapun di dunia ini. Selanjutnya pria itu mengecup punggung tangan Hermione yang mungil dengan segenap perasaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum kelopak itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sorot kelabu yang tulus dan menenangkan. Dan Hermione selalu tahu bahwa itu adalah tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu setia Draco persembahkan untuknya. Tatapan yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidup Hermione agar terus bertahan ditengah-tengah kejamnya kehidupan. Yah, bagi Hermione, Draco sama halnya dengan tungkai kakinya sendiri. Draco—dan kedua buah hatinya—adalah akar penopang yang begitu berarti untuk menopang dan membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kuat bertahan di dunia ini.

"Aku tak bisa bertahan hingga sekarang jika tanpamu, Draco," ucap Hermione tersenyum. Matanya kembali memanas.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu seolah-olah hanya kau yang tak bisa hidup dan bertahan tanpaku, _love_." Draco menjawil hidung mungil istrinya. "Ketahuilah, aku pun demikian. Justru mungkin aku lebih parah. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika sedetik saja kau hilang dari duniaku. Kau pelitaku, Hermione," tutur Draco lembut. Memang benar. Itu merupakaan perkataan tulus dari relung hati Draco yang terdalam.

Hermione kini sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan bendungan air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah saling berusaha untuk menembus pertahanan bajanya. Dan yah, pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Lelehan-lelehan kristal bening itu kini sudah mulai menganak-sungai di pipi seputih kapasnya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa? Jangan menangis, _love_." Dengan sigap Draco kembali melayangkan jemarinya dan mengusap air mata Hermione lembut.

"Draco, kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Sudah empat tahun kau menyia-nyiakan waktu berhargamu untuk menemaniku yang ternyata ..." Hermione tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena di detik selanjutnya ia kembali menangis. Tangisan yang tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Husst, 'Mione ... Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Jadi apakah itu namanya aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk wanita yang paling kucintai? Tidak, Hermione. Sama sekali aku tak pernah merasa sia-sia bila berada disisimu," jelas Draco dalam nada suara tenang namun bersungguh-sungguh.

Hermione terdiam, tak lagi bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sosok wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa memiliki Draco, pria yang teramat sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Mau berdansa, nona?" Tawar Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, namun kemudian terganti dengan senyum cerah di bibir pucatnya. Draco berjalan ke salah satu meja dalam ruangan itu. Ia terlihat seperti mengutak-atik sesuatu. Dan di detik berikutnya, sebuah lagu Muggle terdengar mengalun dalam ruangan itu. '_Just Give Me a Reason' _yang dipopulerkan oleh kelompok musik dengan nama 'P!nk'_. _Hermione memandang Draco dengan pandangan tak percaya sekaligus pandangan menuduh bercampur menjadi satu.

"Draco, dari mana kau tahu lagu itu?" Hermione masih terkejut namun tak dimungkiri bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Draco terkekeh sebentar lantas mulai membuka suara.

"Tak ada yang tak diketahui oleh seorang Malfoy, _love_." Draco kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang serta merta langsung disambut gembira oleh Hermione.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti irama lagu itu. Bukan dansa melowdramatis ala pesta-pesta kerajaan atau semacamnya. Tapi dansa yang benar-benar ala Draco-Hermione sendiri. Mereka menyebutnya dengan _'Dansa DraMione'. _Hermione terkekeh ketika mendengar Draco yang menamai dansa aneh mereka itu_._

Ketika lagu sudah hampir berakhir, mereka secara kompak memperlambat gerakannya. Saling menempelkan kening satu sama lain. Ujung hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Hermione bisa merasakan deru napas ber-aroma mint dari bibir seksi Draco yang setipis sari apel itu berbaur dengan deru napasnya sendiri. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya bibir Draco sudah menyentuh permukaan bibir Hermione, lembut. Melumatnya dengan hangat dan mulai memainkan lidahnya disela-sela bibir Hermione yang memucat. Dan dengan senang hati Hermione membalas ciuman sang suami tercintanya itu. Sesekali Hermione meremas surai platina Draco dengan mata terpejam. Sementara tangan Draco bergerak menuju tengkuk Hermione, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka yang nyatanya kini diwarnai dengan air mata yang mulai kembali mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata karamel Hermione.

"Kau harus janji akan selalu bertahan, _love_." Draco menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawah wanitanya itu, berusaha menyatukan perasaan dan jiwa mereka. Yang seakan-akan menegaskan bahwa ia akan selalu setia berada disisi Hermione sampai kapan pun dan dalam kondisi apapun, tak peduli dengan penyakit bodoh yang kini mulai menggerogoti tubuh istrinya itu secara perlahan. Yah, Draco akan setia menemani Hermione sampai indahnya pancaran sang mentari pagi sudah tak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Karena Hermione adalah sumber cahaya kebahagiaannya.

"_Just give me a reason_, Draco," lirih Hermione disela-sela ciuman hangat mereka.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, 'Mione."

Draco mencintai Hermione sebagai istri teristimewa dalam hidupnya, sebagai wanita luar biasa dalam setiap jengkal napasnya, dan sebagai ibu terhebat dari anak-anaknya.

Selalu. Seterusnya. Sekarang dan selamanya.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Draco ... Kau harus membuka matamu," ujar Hermione di suatu pagi yang hangat ketika dirinya, Draco, dan si kembar Malfoy tengah bersantai di taman belakang Manor mereka. Terdengar kekehan dari Draco setelahnya.

"_Love_, sedari tadi aku sudah membuka mataku. Dan kau tahu? Mungkin aku harus segera memeriksakan diri ke healer!" Serunya dengan nada terkejut yang berlebihan. "Karena mataku nyatanya hanya bisa melihat kecantikan wajahmu seorang," terang Draco tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali mengoleskan selai kacang di atas rotinya. Hermione sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Draco. Yah, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan ucapan manis dari pria bersurai platina itu. Tetapi hampir setiap hari—ah tidak, maksudku hampir setiap saat Draco selalu mengatakannya pada sang permaisuri hatinya, Hermione Malfoy.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Draco," lirih Hermione menunduk. Draco mengangkat kepalanya, satu alisnya terangkat heran.

"Kau harus membuka matamu dalam artian yang sebenar-benarnya, Draco," tambah wanita bersurai ikal cokelat itu lagi, yang nyatanya makin menambah kadar kebingungan dalam diri Draco.

"Tapi yang kukatakan tadi, adalah artian yang sebenar-benarnya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, 'Mione," sahut Draco sungguh-sungguh. "Ataukah kau tak memercayaiku, eh?" Draco menggigit rotinya kasar. Merasa tersinggung dengan Hermione. Mereka sudah empat tahun mengarungi biduk rumah tangga bersama, lantas apa yang membuat Hermione ragu padanya? Draco membatin tak percaya.

Hermione menggeleng cepat dengan keras. "Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu, Draco."

"Lalu apa?" Draco bertanya dalam nada datar. Hermione meneguk ludah. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengatakan maksudnya yang sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis, ikut terikat dengan kekalutan hatinya. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, akhirnya Hermione mulai angkat bicara.

"Maksudku ... Kau harus membuka matamu pada wanita lain, Draco," jelas Hermione, yang membuat Draco langsung menatapnya dengan beliakan mata terkejut. Pandangan tak percaya, tentu saja. "Kumohon, jangan menyelaku," sahut Hermione buru-buru ketika dilihatnya Draco sudah akan menginterupsi ucapannya, lantas ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu, tetapi ini justru karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Draco." Wajah Hermione kembali memanas, dan sebulir kristal bening berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya. "Aku tahu, Draco. Aku tahu. Usiaku sudah tak akan lama lagi. Aku yakin bahwa penyakit kanker ini sebentar lagi akan membawaku pada jurang kematian. Jurang curam yang pada akhirnya akan memisahkan cinta kita berdua. Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa cinta kita akan selalu abadi sampa kapan pun." Satu-persatu air mata mulai meluncur turun dari manik karamel Hermione, tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Merembes keluar seiring dengan raungan pilu yang kini menjalari sekujur dadanya.

Draco adalah pria yang kuat. Atensi peraknya begitu amat berharga untuk sekadar mengeluarkan cairan kesedihan dari sana. Namun keadaannya berbeda kali ini. Entah karena apa, samar-samar wajah pucat Draco mulai dirayapi semburat merah, hampir sewarna dengan corak atensinya yang pada awalnya begitu jernih. Setetes air mata jatuh turun membasahi wajah pucatnya. Dia menangis. Yah, Draco Lucius Malfoy menangis. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukannya ketika ia benar-benar merasa terpuruk dan benar-benar merasa teramat sedih.

"Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku, Draco. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau sudah lelah. Kau sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu berhargamu hanya untukku. Aku tak mau melihatmu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu hanya dengan mengurusiku, mengurusi penyakitku ini." Hermione menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah merasa lelah karenamu, 'Mione. Aku selalu menikmati setiap jengkal udara yang kuhirup ketika aku bersamamu! Dan sekarang, kenapa kau justru mengatakan ini semua?!" Seru Draco meninggi.

'Karena aku mencintaimu, Draco,' _inner_ Hermione. Jujur, ketika mendengar penuturan Draco itu, seketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya, sesuatu yang entah apa. Yang jelasnya, ia merasa seperti halnya ada batuan beku yang mengocok perutnya dengan keras, lantas kemudian membuat sekujur lambungnya menjadi ngilu tak terkira.

"Tapi kau berhak bahagia, Draco."

"Kau berkata apa, Hermione? Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Napas Draco memburu, menahan segala gejolak emosi yang terpendam dalam dadanya. "Dengan adanya dirimu disisiku, itu sudah lebih dari sekadar rasa bahagia! Aku bahagia karena aku merasa bahwa akulah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa memilikimu dengan sepenuhnya, 'Mione!" Draco berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat air mata Hermione semakin mengalir dengan deras.

"Demi Merlin, Draco ... Aku merasa tak pantas menjadi istrimu, dan hal itu sukses membuatku merasa tertekan! Karena aku tak bisa membuatmu senang, membuatmu selalu tersenyum, dan aku tak bisa mengurusmu dengan becus, selayaknya seorang istri pada umumnya! Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuatmu susah, Draco. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih karena penyakit tololku ini!" Hermione menjerit histeris, masih dengan uraian air mata yang nampaknya tak akan surut dalam waktu singkat. Draco beringsut maju ke arah bangku tempat istrinya duduk, ia berlutut di hadapan wanitanya. Menggapai Hermione dalam satu pelukan hangat lalu menggeleng dengan keras.

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, 'Mione. Tak seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan posisimu di hatiku. Hatiku sudah terlanjur tercipta hanya untuk mencintaimu," sahut Draco sedikit tak jelas. Karena suaranya kini bercampur dengan tangisan yang begitu jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. Karena prinsip seorang Malfoy mengatakan bahwa air mata adalah tanda kelemahan. Namun justru sekarang air mata itu tumpah ruah begitu saja dikarenakan Hermione, istri yang paling dicintainya. Dan itu artinya, satu-satunya kelemahan Draco ada pada Hermione, sang pijar hidupnya.

"Tapi Draco, kau sudah cukup banyak menderita karenaku. Kau juga sudah banyak menghabiskan galleonmu untuk pengobatan penyakitku ini. Dan sekarang lihat, Draco ... Lihat! Apa hasilnya? Nihil, Draco. _Nothing_. Aku masih tidak bisa sembuh!" Draco semakin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan Hermione. Mereka masih dalam keadaan menangis, seolah lupa akan keberadaan _baby_ Scorpius dan Rose yang tengah mengamati keduanya—dengan wajah lucu yang tertawa-tawa, seakan melihat orang tua mereka tengah menghiburnya—di atas tikar yang tadi mereka gelar dengan maksud menikmati akhir pekan indah bersama—yang nyatanya malah berujung kepada hal menyedihkan seperti ini.

Draco menggeleng keras—terlampau cepat, seakan menegaskan Hermione untuk tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mendongak menatap langsung ke arah bola mata karamel yang sewarna dengan cokelat madu milik istrinya itu, tangannya menggenggam jemari Hermione kuat.

"Kumohon berhenti berkata seperti itu, 'Mione. Kau bisa membunuhku! Asal kau tahu, aku masih sanggup membiayai seluruh pengobatanmu! Aku akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, _love_. Bahkan hingga aku harus menjual seluruh hartaku sekalipun! Semuanya tak ada artinya bila dibandingkan denganmu!" Draco terisak. "Kumohon, jangan buat aku tampak menjadi lelaki yang tak berguna untukmu, Mione ... hiks."

Hermione terdiam seribu bahasa. Tubuhnya bergetar, seolah ikut andil dalam mengirim sinyal kepedihannya kepada Draco. Ia tahu bahwa Draco memang benar, pria itu bisa membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatan kanker otaknya lewat kekayaannya yang melimpah ruah, tapi tidak dengan kebahagiaan lelaki itu. Entah dari mana Hermione yakin benar bahwa seakan Draco selama ini menderita karena harus selalu bersamanya. Menurutnya, Draco hanya berbohong apabila dia merasa bahagia setelah semua ini.

"Menikahlah dengan Astoria, Draco." Hermione sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Pria platina di hadapannya seketika terlonjak kaget dengan perkataan istrinya itu.

"Apa?!" Bukannya Draco tak mendengarkan, hanya saja ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hermione tidak sedang benar-benar serius.

"Menikahlah dengan Astoria," ulang Hermione tanpa ragu, meskipun dalam nada suara yang seolah tercekat di ujung karotidnya.

"Kau gila, Hermione!" Desis Draco tak percaya.

Menikah dengan Astoria? Astoria Greengrass? Blah! _What the fucking hell_! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya di dunia ini hanya Hermione seorang. Lalu kenapa perempuan itu dengan gampangnya berkata demikian? Janggut Merlin! Hermione pasti sedang bercanda, Draco membatin gusar.

"Aku serius, Draco," ujar Hermione, air matanya kembali merembes keluar. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Entah mengapa, untuk saat ini ia merasa begitu tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah suami yang selama ini begitu dicintainya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya dan menghantamnya tepat di jantungya ketika ia berusaha untuk menatap atensi kelabu sang suami, Draco Malfoy. Ada segelintir rasa bersalah yang semakin hari kian menyiksa batinnya, membuat Hermione merasa bahwa ia adalah sosok wanita yang paling kejam di dunia karena sudah menghalangi kebahagiaan Draco yang sebenarnya.

Draco menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak mau! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu, 'Mione! Aku tak akan pernah mau menduakanmu!" Jerit Draco frustrasi.

"Draco ... Ini untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Kebahagiaan macam apa yang kau maksudkan ketika kau berusaha menghancurkan kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya?!" Suara Draco kian meninggi. Hermione kembali menangis. Bahkan matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus memproduksi air mata.

"Draco, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu! Meskipun aku tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku yakin, itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Cepat atau lambat, penyakit ini akan membawaku pada kematian. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus terpuruk dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau, Scorpie dan Rosie membutuhkan sosok yang tepat untuk menggantikanku! Aku tak akan pernah sembuh, Draco. Tak akaaan ... Hiks." Hermione membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Draco bahagia sebelum akhirnya waktunya tiba. Sebelum segala keindahan di dunia ini habis di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Hermione, harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan berusaha keras menyembuhkanmu, hah?! Tak seorang pun yang pantas dan layak menggantikanmu, 'Mione! Kumohon, mengertilah ..." Draco menunduk, ia merasa begitu putus asa sekarang. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan. Mulai dari ramuan-ramuan mahal berharga selangit hingga harus berobat Muggle pun, Draco rela. Asalkan istrinya selamat. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa itu semua mungkin akan berakhir sia-sia, namun ia selalu berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa keajaiban akan selalu datang. Bahkan di saat-saat tak memungkinkan sekalipun.

"Kalau kau masih enggan menikahi Astoria, maka ..." Hermione terdiam sejenak, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. "Lebih baik kau ceraikan aku, Draco," lanjut Hermione dengan nada final, meskipun ketika mengatakannya ia merasa ada sebilah bambu runcing yang menohok jantungnya. Draco mencengkeram pundak Hermione, mengguncang-guncangkannya seolah itu bisa mengubah permintaan Hermione.

"Hermione, kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku. Asal jangan kedua hal itu, tolong ..." Kini bola mata kelabu Draco terlihat lebih memerah dan berair.

'Astaga, Draco menangis karenaku. Merlin! Kumohon jangan menangis, Draco. Kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan Menangis. Kau sama sekali tak ada pantas-pantasnya menangisi istri penyakitan sepertiku, Draco. Kau pria baik, kau layak mendapatkan sosok yang lebih dariku,' batin Hermione merana.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain itu. Kau pria baik, Draco. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau—serta Scorpie dan Rosie—adalah satu-satunya alasan terbesarku mengapa aku masih sanggup bertahan di sisa-sisa detik berhargaku ini, untuk tetap hidup dan menghirup sejuknya udara pagi bersamamu bahkan ketika kau baru membuka matamu dari buaian mimpi."

"Tapi, Hermione—"

"Draco, kumohon. Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Astoria," ujar Hermione bersusah payah untuk mengendalikan perasaannya. "Kalau kau tak ingin mengabulkan permintaanku ini, maka ceraikan aku. Tolong ..." Draco menatap Hermione nanar, seolah seluruh yang telah diupayakannya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Toh, Hermione dari dulu hingga sekarang masih tetap saja keras kepala. Bahkan dalam kondisi sulit sekalipun seperti ini. Draco menghembuskan napas berat sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau, Hermione. Aku tak mungkin akan menceraikanmu, jadi ..." Lagi-lagi helaan napas. "Aku akan menikahi Astoria."

DEG!

Hermione menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak putih yang makin membuatnya terlihat pucat. Hermione tahu ini adalah keinginannya sendiri, tapi tak bisa dimungkiri bahwa hatinya menjerit pilu. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya wajah Hermione memanas lantaran air mata yang kembali meluap. Bahkan Hermione bisa merasakan kelopak matanya kini membengkak lantaran terlalu banyak menangis. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya, serasa menembus hingga selaput terdalam organ tubuhnya. Bagai teriris belati tajam yang tak berujung. Sakit memang. Sangat sakit malah. Akankah ia sanggup melihat sang suami tercinta berjalan beriringan dengan wanita lain di atas altar?

'Merlin, kuatkan aku!'

"Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, 'Mione. Sampai kapan pun kaulah satu-satunya istri yang terhebat dalam hidupku. Dan aku tak bisa berjanji bahwa aku akan bisa mencintai Astoria sama dengan dalamnya cintaku padamu, Hermione—bahkan meskipun dia juga pernah menghiasi hidupku. Aku sungguh terlalu mencintaimu, 'Mione, hingga sudah tak ada rasa lagi terhadap wanita manapun. Karena semua rasaku sudah kucurahkan seluruhnya padamu," ujar Draco panjang lebar dalam nada suara bergetar, menahan isakan pilu.

**Hermione's PoV**

Yah, Draco merupakan penyemangat hidupku. Ia yang selalu setia berada disisiku ketika aku sudah lelah dan putus asa dengan penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir yang kini menggerogoti tubuhku—yang bodohnya baru kutahu sekitar setahun yang lalu, yah hampir bersamaan dengan kelahiran kedua buah hatiku dulu. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau penyakit mematikan ini akan hinggap padaku, bahkan efeknya nyaris tak pernah kurasakan. Nyaris. Bukannya tak pernah, tapi yah aku seolah tuli dengan semua gejala yang telah aku alami selama ini sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter Muggle ditemani suami tercintaku, Draco—yang dulunya sangat tak menyukai Muggle. Merlin, ia bahkan rela melakukannya demi aku!

Memang ini semua terlalu berat bagiku. Aku masih muda, dan aku masih punya banyak mimpi tentang duniaku, tentang keluarga kecilku, tentang kami—aku, Draco dan kedua buah hati kami, Scorpius dan Rose. Berbagai cara telah Draco tempuh untukku. Mulai dari dengan ramuan-ramuan yang harganya selangit, bahkan sampai pada pengobatan Muggle sekalipun. Tapi toh, aku tetap tak sembuh-sembuh meskipun ia sudah terlalu banyak menghamburkan galleonnya disana-sini hanya demi aku seorang. Aku terlalu beruntung bisa memiliki Draco sebagai suamiku, meski kutahu bahwa waktuku kian hari semakin singkat dengannya. Hatiku tertohok, pilu bagaikan ada benda tajam yang melumatnya dan meremasnya dalam kepedihan jika aku mengingat fakta ini.

Tapi tak dimungkiri, aku bahagia. Bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Awalnya, kukira Draco akan menjauhiku. Mencampakkanku ketika melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini—wanita penyakitan yang usianya tak lama lagi. Namun ternyata aku salah. Ia masih tetap mencintaiku bahkan hingga aku sudah tak secantik dulu. Rambutku bahkan semakin hari semakin menipis, rontok karena penyakit ini. Bibir ranum yang dulunya selalu menjadi favorit Draco itu kini sudah berubah menjadi bibir pucat tanpa gairah. Semburat kemerahan yang dulunya setia menghiasi kedua belah pipiku kini berganti dengan raut pucat bagai mayat hidup dengan kantungan mata yang menggantung pekat lantaran setiap malam aku selalu susah untuk memejamkan mata. Kenapa? Karena otakku terus menerus berputar, memikirkan usiaku yang tak akan lama lagi. Bagaimana dengan suamiku nanti? Bagaimana dengan anak-anakku? Mereka butuh sosok ibu yang mampu menggantikanku. Dan kurasa sosok itu adalah Astoria Greengrass, mantan kekasih Draco yang kutahu pasti bahwa ia masih mencintai Draco hingga sekarang. Yah, kurasa Astoria adalah sosok yang pantas untuk mengemban status istri bagi Draco dan ibu bagi anak-anakku, nantinya. Meskipun ini semua membuatku kembali tertohok dan merasa hatiku diremas-remas paksa—lagi—, toh aku tak boleh egois.

Draco adalah pria sekaligus suami terbaik. Draco juga berhak bahagia, meskipun bukan bersamaku.

Kurasakan tangan kekar itu kembali menggapai tubuh ringkihku. Ia kembali memelukku erat dan mendekapku seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya kini.

Aku menangis, yah kembali menangis. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sekarang.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari bahagia Draco dan Astoria, wanita yang akan menggantikan sosokku di hati Draco. Jujur, aku sedih dan merasa sakit ketika mengingat hal itu. Tapi aku telah memantapkan hatiku, bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Aku tahu, mungkin kalian akan berpikir aku ini wanita munafik. Yah, kuakui aku memang munafik. Bohong besar jika sama sekali aku tak cemburu ketika melihat Draco yang tampan mengenakan setelah jas hitam mahal, tengah menunggui sang calon istri di atas altar. Yah, aku pun pernah berada dalam posisi ini. Dan bagiku itu adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Menikah dengan orang yang paling kucintai. Draco, suamiku tercinta—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami dari wanita lain juga. Aku tak boleh egois, ini semua permintaanku. Aku harus tersenyum di hari bahagia Draco. Meskipun pedih merayapi sekujur hatiku membuat dadaku begitu sesak dan susah mengikat oksigen di sekitar.

Draco memang tampan, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Mereka pasangan serasi. Astoria adalah wanita yang cantik dan ... Tentunya tak berpenyakitan seperti diriku. Jujur, terselip rasa iri dalam diriku ketika melihat sosok Astoria. Mengapa aku tak bisa sepertinya? Menjadi wanita sehat dan bisa menjadi istri yang pantas untuk Draco? Menjadi sosok ibu terbaik bagi anak-anakku? Mengapa Tuhan ... Hatiku menjerit pilu, tiba-tiba merasa hidupku begitu tidak adilnya.

Mars pernikahan terdengar mulai mengalun. Kulihat Astoria sudah berjalan di atas altar menuju ke arah suamiku—ah, tidak. Sebentar lagi Draco akan menjadi suaminya juga. Aku menghela napas, mencoba untuk menepis segala perasaan sedihku. Entah mengapa melihat hal ini seolah membuatku makin rapuh dan ingin cepat mati saja. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, meskipun kutahu bahwa mungkin tak seorang pun yang tengah memperhatikanku kini. Duduk di barisan nyaris paling belakang dengan sosok Narcissa Malfoy di sampingku. Yah, Narcissa. Kuakui dia mertua yang baik, yang pada awalnya menentang keras pilihanku ini. Katanya ia tak ingin melihtaku menderita—sama persis dengan yang dikatakan kedua orang tuaku. Dan sekali lagi, aku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki keluarga serta orang-orang yang begitu menyayangiku.

_Baby_ Scorpius dan Rose berada dalam pangkuan Harry dan Ginny yang kini tengah mengandung bayi pertamanya, hasil buah cintanya bersama Harry Potter, sahabatku. Mereka bersikeras untuk menggendong putra-putriku. Aku sempat terkekeh karenanya. Yah, sahabat-sahabatku, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny juga hadir—atas permintaanku. Mereka sempat mengataiku gila, tapi aku tak peduli. Semuanya sudah terlanjur dan sudah begitu terlambat untuk dicegah.

Sekarang mereka—Draco dan Astoria—sudah berdiri di depan pendeta. Dan sebentar lagi akan saling mengucap janji setia. Hatiku kembali perih, perutku terasa dipilin berjuta-juta tali tak kasat mata. Draco sempat menoleh ke arahku dengan penuh pandangan tak yakin. Namun aku mengangguk dengan cepat, seolah mengatakan bahwa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah hal yang benar.

Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas ketika tetesan air mata mulai menerobos pertahananku satu persatu. _Eyeliner_ serta bedak tipis yang terpoles diwajahku seketika luntur. Aku berulang kali berusaha untuk menguatkan diri—untuk tidak menangis di hari bahagia Draco. Dia berhak bahagia. Sementara aku ini hanyalah istri sakit-sakitan yang begitu tidak layak untuk mendampingi sosok suami paling sempurna seperti Draco.

"Apakah kau, Draco Lucius Malfoy bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping dari Astoria Greengrass? Selalu berada disisinya baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

DEG!

Sayup-sayup kudengar sang pendeta telah memulai, sekali lagi Draco berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan tersiksa. Pikiranku berkelebat ke kejadian empat tahun silam, ketika aku dan Draco mengucap janji setia di atas altar dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tunggu dulu, Draco menatapku dengan pandangan tersiksa? Janji setia? Mungkinkah ... Ah, bagai terhantam godam, kepalaku terasa nyeri dan sakit sekali dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mengapa aku benar-benar bodoh? Empat tahun silam aku dan Draco saling mengucap janji setia baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun ... sakit. Dan baru saja Draco melemparkan pandangan tersiksa padaku. Apakah tanpa sadar, aku ini sudah menyiksanya? Dengan cara mengucapkan janji setia bersama orang lain sementara kami sendiri memiliki janji suci yang mengatakan bahwa kami akan saling menjaga satu sama lain dalam keadaan susah, senang, sehat, dan ... sakit.

Oh, tidak. Janggut Merlin, Tuhan! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Seharusnya ... Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Draco sama sekali tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Yah, ternyata dia sangat mencintaiku ... Air mata semakin merembes keluar dari kelopak manik hazelku. Aku ingin mecegahnya, tapi ... Semuanya sudah terlambat. Yah, sangat terlambat. Tuhan, aku benar-benar wanita bodoh. Aku telah merusak kebahagiaan suamiku sendiri.

Dan di detik selanjutnya pikiranku bertambah berat, pusing, dan berputar-putar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah sekelebat ingatan memori wajah tampan Draco, senyum cerianya ketika bersamaku, senyum cerianya ketika bayi kami lahir, dan terakhir adalah pandangan tersiksanya ketika ... ketika—

Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali! Kepalaku bagaikan ditusuk beratus-ratus jarum tak kasat mata. Dadaku sesak seolah akan kehabisan napas. Dan selanjutnya aku masih bisa menyaksikan semuanya, berupa kenangan tentang keluarga kecil bahagia kami, lantas perlahan hanyut berubah menjadi pekat, gelap.

Hilang tak berujung, hingga tak meninggalkan jejak bekas barang sedikitpun. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"A—aku ..." Draco terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengucap kata 'bersedia'. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada seorang wanita, Hermione. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya, beralih memandang dan mencari-cari sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu. Draco ingin berteriak bahwa ia tak sanggup melakukan semua ini. Namun sorot fokusnya terlihat heran ketika tak berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, Draco yakin benar bahwa Hermione masih duduk di sebelah ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Tapi ... tapi kini mengapa tempat itu banyak dikerumuni tamu undangan? Dan dimana Hermione, istri tercintanya? Istri yang paling disayangnya?

Tiba-tiba saja manik kelabu Draco membeliak terkejut, terakhir kali ia melihat Hermione dalam keadaan benar-benar pucat. Apakah ... apakah ...

"Maaf, Tori. Ini salah. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini, aku hanya mencintai Hermione. Maafkan aku!"

Draco langsung menghambur pergi, berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan altar dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Tak memedulikan Astoria Greengrass yang raut wajahnya begitu terpukul mendengar kalimat Draco, pria yang masih dicintainya hingga sekarang.

'Tidak ... Jangan sekarang ... Hermione, kau harus bertahan ...'

"Permisi ... permisi ..." Draco berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Lagi-lagi ia kembali terkejut mendapati sosok istri tercintanya tergolek lemah tak berdaya ditemani dengan sosok ibunya, ayahnya dan beberapa sahabat Hermione. Bahkan Draco sudah tak sadar ketika mendengar tangisan meraung-raung bayi kembarnya—yang masih berusaha ditenangkan oleh Mr. Potter dan Mrs. Potter.

"_Love_, kau kenapa? Kumohon bangunlah. Kumohon jawab aku. Tolong ..." Draco mulai terisak, menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Hermione. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang kini menyaksikannya. "Hermione, istriku sayang ... Kumohon jawab aku! Bangunlah Hermione ... Tuhan, tolong ..." Draco benar-benar sudah menangis bak anak kecil sekarang. Kepala Hermione kini berada dalam pangkuannya. Air matanya jatuh bebas, bercucuran.

"Suami macam apa aku ini?! Bagaimana bisa aku mengiyakan permintaan bodohmu, Hermione? Aku tak mungkin bisa menikah dengan wanita lain, demi Merlin!" Draco menjambak rambut pirang platinanya frustrasi. "_Love_, kumohon dengarkan aku ... Kumohon bangunlah, aku dan anak kita menginginkanmu, kumohon ..." Semua orang tertegun menyaksikan kejadian itu. Dan tak sedikit diantara mereka yang ikut menangis, turut merasakan kesedihan dua sejoli itu. Tak terkecuali ... Malfoy Senior, sahabat-sahabat Hermione, dan bahkan Astoria sekalipun. Wanita itu sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun hati Draco hanya untuk Hermione, tak ada celah untuknya lagi seperti kisah mereka dulu. Dan dia harus mengerti akan itu.

Tanpa diduga-duga, sayup-sayup manik hazel Hermione terbuka pelan, menampilkan sepasang bola mata karamel yang berpendar sayu dan lemah dibalik kelopaknya.

"Dra ... Draco ..." panggilnya pelan. Ia mengusap pipi Draco dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Love_, kau bangun?" Draco mengerjap tak percaya, sedikit tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku ... Draco. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang membahagiakanmu, maaf." Draco menggeleng keras.

"Tidak Hermione, tidak! Kau adalah istri paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Kau selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bahkan di saat-saat tersulitku sekalipun! Kau adalah seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang hebat bagi anak-anak kita. Tak seorang pun yang bisa menggeser posisimu di hatiku, Hermione. Tak akan pernah ada ..." jelas Draco di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Hermione tersenyum tipis. Binar cahaya di matanya semakin memudar.

"Te ... terima kasih Draco. Terima kasih karena kau ... sudah membuat hidupku bahagia ... Terima kasih untuk semuanya, te ... terima kasih karena telah memberikanku anak-anak seperti Scorpie dan Rosie. Bila kau merindukanku, cu..cukup lihat Rose. Kau tahu pasti bahwa dia sangat mirip de..nganku. To ..long jaga mereka dengan baik. A ... Aku tak lagi sanggup menahan semua rasa sakit ini." Hermione terbatuk kecil, memuntahkan sedikit darah dari sana.

"Kita yang akan menjaga dan membesarkan mereka bersama, Hermione. Aku akan menyayangi mereka dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi _love_, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu! Kau harus bertahan, sayang ... Kau harus kuat! Apapun akan kulakukan demi kesembuhanmu, aku hanya perlu waktu! Kumohon ..." isak Draco lagi.

Sayang, Hermione sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu waktu yang sepertinya tak kunjung mengantarkannya pada kesembuhan.

"A ... Aku ... Men—menicintaimu ...Draco sayang ... Aku mencintai..mu, _love_," ujar Hermione pelan, susah payah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum napasnya terasa tercekat di ujung karotidnya. Hermione tersenyum damai. Matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata itu kini tertutup rapat. Yah, wanita itu baru saja meninggal. Hermione Malfoy née Granger, istri tercinta Draco Lucius Malfoy baru saja menghadap Tuhan, tutup usia.

"Aku juga, Hermione _dear_ ... Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, _love!_" Hermioneee!" Draco menjerit pilu, seolah berusaha menyalurkan segala keremukan hatinya pada alam yang diam membisu. Cintanya telah pergi bersama remuk redam hatinya. Namun Draco akan selalu mencintai Hermione, sampai kapan pun.

Selalu. Seterusnya. Sekarang dan selamanya.

Draco menangis sesenggukan. Hermione, sang permaisuri hati baru saja meninggalkannya. Istrinya tersayang meninggalkannya! Sontak semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tak sanggup membendung kesedihan mereka. Air mata dan tangisan dimana-mana. Kisah cinta yang sungguh mengharukan.

Draco mengecup kening Hermione pelan lalu kemudian turun ke kedua mata Hermione, mengecap rasa asinnya air mata yang sempat turun dari sana. Lalu selanjutnya ciuman lembut itu bergulir ke kedua pipinya, hidung mungilnya, dagunya, dan terakhir di bibir pucat nan dingin Hermione—yang sampai selamanya akan menjadi bagian terfavorit Draco.

'**Hermione Malfoy n****ée ****Granger, istri tercintaku. Istriku sayang ...'**

_Takdir memang selalu menyimpan kejutan dan rahasia di akhir ceritanya._

Namun Draco berteguh hati bahwa cerita mereka tak sepenuhnya berakhir. Ia yakin bahwa Hermione akan setia menunggunya, menunggunya di ... Surga.

Dengan lembaran kisah-kisah baru tentang cinta mereka yang abadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

**.**

**.**

Huah *hela napas. Kisah cinta yang mengaharu biru :'( Sabar yah, Draco *nyodorin cokelat kodok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :) Lantas, **berkenan **untuk **mereview**? Let me know ur mind about this story~ Gak ada kata terlambat untuk mereview guys, sekalipun kalian baru baca fict ini padahal udah lama publish :D *Emang ada yg mau baca? Kepedean :p ditimpuk rame2 sama readers*

Loony tahu, mungkin **hurt**-nya gak dapet sama sekali ya? :( ... Tadinya pengen bikin readers seolah masuk dalam cerita ikut ngerasain kesedihan DraMione bahkan sampai nangis, tapi kayaknya Loony gagal total deh ._. *angkat bahu ... Well, tadinya masih mau nambah adegan hurt-nya. Tapi Loony begitu gak tega lihat Hermione tersakiti lagi bahkan di ujung usianya :'( Jadi rasanya, endingnya cukup gini aja deh :p ... **Draco tetap menjadi duda keren dengan dua anak kembar seumur hidupnya :D **BIG NO for Tori! Haha *dicekik Astoria ...

Btw, khusus buat Rose, anggap aja rambutnya warna cokelat kayak Hermione ya, bukan merah. Soalnya **ini DraMione, not RoMione** :p hehe ...

Oke, see u in another story of me, guys ... ;)

**P.S : Scene ketika Draco meluk Hermione di bangku taman itu, kalian bisa lihat sendiri gimana wujud gambarannya di cover fict ini :D Dan oh iya, kalau kalian merasa agak sulit ngebayangin adegan dansanya DraMione gimana, Well—liat aja adegan dansa Harry-Hermione di HPDH part 1 di tenda, pas ditinggal Ron ;)**

.

.

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony.**


End file.
